The First Snow
by ChanPark
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di hari natal yang membuat mereka menjadi seorang kekasih/1SHOOT/CHANBAEK


**The First Snow**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanPark Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini hanyalah khayalan semata. Tidak ada unsur menjiplak, dan semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan sedangkan ff ini milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Biasakan review sesudah baca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya sebuah pertemuan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di hari natal dan di bawah salju pertama namun bisa membuat mereka menjadi seorang kekasih._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

24 Desember, itu berarti besok natal dan kemungkinan salju pertama akan datang. Semua orang pasti sudah mempersiapkan kado natal dan apalagi untuk seseorang yang special. Terkecuali seorang namja yang duduk di kamarnya sambil memandangi kaca. Mungkinkah dia mengaharapkan keajaiban?

"Aku takpunya seseorang special. Bagaimana ini?" dengusnya. Menatapi langit langit dindinng kamarnya berharap ada keajaiban. "Sudah dua tahun aku tak punya seseorang special." Lanjutnya.

"Yakk.. bagaimana aku bisa berfikir untuk mencari seorang kekasih lewat jejaring social. -_- kuharap natal ini aka nada yang special." Byun Baekhyun, orang yang sejak mengomel tak jelas. "Baeekkiee.. turunlah, eomma sudah menyiapkan kado special untukmu."

"Eomma lagi, iya hanya eomma yang memberiku kado special setiap natal."

Hening.

"Ah.. bagaimana kalau bungkus kado saja, siapa tau aku bisa mendapatkan orang special" Ide bodoh, namun membuat Baekhyun kembali ceria.

_Other side_

Seorang namja berwajah tampan, tinggi, mungkin beberapa orang melihatnya sangat ceria, menghias pohon natal dengan serius, tidak ada yang ia bebankan sepertinya. Sweater cokelat dibalut syal putih terlihat sangat menawan dimata semua orang. Namun, siapa sangka….

"Kau belum memikirkan orang yang akan mendampingimu kelak Park Chanyeol?" seorang yeoja menuruni anak tangga menghampiri sang namja yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, menaikkan alisnya. "Sepertinya belum."

"Sudah dua tahun kau putus dengan Kyungsoo apa kau belum mencari penggantinya? Oh atau kau belum bisa melupakannya? Kyungsoo saja sudah mempunyai kekasih baru, apa kau tak iri melihatnya?"

"Pertanyaanmu sangat banyak Yura noona, darimana aku harus menjawabnya?" Chanyeol membersihkan debu yang ada di bajunya, mungkinkah dari sebagian hiasan pohon natal yang sudah lama tidak dipakai. "Kau tinggal jawab semuanya." Sang noona –Yura- ikut membantu Chanyeol membersihkan peralatan yang dipakai untuk menghias pohon natal tersebut.

"Ehmm… aku harus mulai darimana ? Dari pertanyaan yang awal? Akhir atau yang tengah?" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Sang noona yang mendengar jawaban sang adik hanya mempoutkan bibirnya "Kau terlalu bertele-tele."

Chanyeol terkekeh "Ehm.. baik baik aku akan jawab dari yang pertama, aku belum mau mencarinya, dan jika nanti sudah saatnya aku pasti dapat penggantinya, kau tau aku, dan aku tau kau noona, dan—"

"Cukup, jika aku mendengarkan semua jawabanmu, aku bisa lumutan." Yura bergegas pergi. "Hey, kau belum mendengar semua jawabanku noona." Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. "Butuh seharian penuh untuk mendengarkan jawabanmu Chanyeol" Yura tak kalah berteriak. Chanyeol terkekeh kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selesai." Baekhyun menepuk nepuk kedua tangannya. Memandang sebuah kado yang ada di hadapannya. "Kalo aku tak mendapatkan orang special besok bagaimana?" Baekhyun mempouutkan bibirnya. "Apa aku kasihkan ini pada Luhan saja, hmm.. mungkin untuk ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah jadi sahabatku. Tapi, kan untuk Luhan sudah ada." Baekhyun kembali memputkan bibirnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Baekhyun, kau sedang tidak tidur kan?" seseorang berteriak dari luar kamar Baekhyun. "Anniya, eomma." "Cepat turun nak. Kau tak mau melihat kado natal dari eomma mu ini?"

"Ne, ne, aku turun. Tunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

.

.

25 Desember, hari yang di tunggu Baekhyun, hari natal ini dirinya akan bertemu orang special –menurutnya- Baekhyun bergegas keluar rumah memakai sweater merah, kupluk santa, dan sedikit ulasan eyeliner di matanya. Ditangannya kini sudah ada sebuah kado berukuran sedang berwarna merah dengan perpaduan pita hijau. Baekhyun tak berfikir semua orang sibuk dengan keluarganya masing masing. Namun, ia bersikeras pergi ke gereja dan niat awal mencari sang orang special.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi dan tampen dengan jaket cokelat sedang mengelilingi kota Seoul. Menghirup udara segar di hari natal ini, walaupun pada akhirnya sendiri yang karena tak mempunyai kekasih atau seseorang special. Kemudian terduduk di sebuah taman "Sepertinya benar kata Yura noona, aku iri melihat Kyungsoo dengan kekasih barunya, mungkin aku juga harus mencari kekasih baru." Kemudian Park Chanyeol –sang namja- berjalan kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu gereja dengan hati hati, takut ada orang yang sedang berada disana –pikirnya- tapi taka da siapapun disana. "Tidak ada siapa siapa?" Baekhyun pun masuk dan duduk berdoa –mungkin-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih terus berjalan jalan mengelilingi kota, menghilangkan sedikit pikiran yang tadi menganggunya mungkin. Berjalan sambil menendang batu batu yang tak bersalah yang ada di depannya itu. Kemudian dia berhenti di depan gereja. "mungkin aku kesana saja."

Dan, ketika dia membuka pintu gereja, Chanyeol mendapati seseorang memakai topi santa, atau yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol sekarang orang itu benar benar santa. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati seseorang yang memakai topi santa tersebut kemudian duduk disampingnya. Seseorang itu berdoa sambil menutup matanya sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat, orang itu menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dan perlahan membuka matanya, orang itu kaget "Hey, tuhan mengabulkan doaku" jeritnya itu dalam hati.

"Kau sudah berdoanya?" Tanya Chanyeol. "A—ah sudah. Kau sendiri?" "Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Chanyeol. "O—ohh selamat natal." Ucap orang itu. "Selamat natal kembali."

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa nyaman berada di dekat orang ini. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak ingin pergi dari situ jika tuhan tak mempertemukan mereka kembali. Chanyeol melihat wajahnya, sungguh manis. Orang itu menundukkan wajahnya "Park Chanyeol, kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Ayo." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Kemana?"

"Keluar, apa kau ingin terus berlama lama disini Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aah, iya, kajja."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari gereja tersebut, berjalan beriringan layaknya seorang kekasih. Entah kemana kaki mereka melangkah, tapi sepertinya mereka selalu melangkah kearah yang sama. "Kau tak bersama kekasihmu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah, anni. Aku takpunya kekasih, Chanyeol. Kau sendiri?" Baekhyun bertanya balik sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku takpunya kekasih juga." Jawab Chanyeol. "Kukira namja setampan dirimu mempunyai kekasih." Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol melihat senyuman itu, Manis. Lagi lagi jantung Chanyeol berdesir cepat.

"Aa—hh, aku sudah dua tahun takpunya kekasih." Jawab Chanyeol. "Persis. 2 tahun lamanya aku takpunya kekasih juga."

"Kukira kau mempunyai kekasih Baekhyun. Lalu kado di tanganmu untuk siapa?" Baekhyun gugup, apa ia harus terang terangan menjawab ini untuk orang specialnya yang entah siapa, tapi Baekhyun rasa orang special itu telah ditempati Chanyeol yang setengah jam lalu berkenalan dengannya. "Uhmm..ee—ini untuk orang yang pertama kutemui saat di gereja, dan itu kau." Baekhyun kemudian menyodorkan kado tersebut pada Chanyeol.

"Jinjja?" Chanyeol mengambil bingkisan kado yang berada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. salju pertama ya?" Baekhyun merasakan butiran bituran jatuh dari langit. "Sepertinya." Jawab Chanyeol

"Kau kedinginan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol memakaikan jaketnya pada Baekhyun "Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau orang specialku sakit." Ucap Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya. "Kau percaya cinta pandangan pertama? Aku merasakan hal itu sekarang."

"Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya, "Kumohon jangan bangunkan aku jika ini mimpi ya tuhan" Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau baik baik saja Baekhyun?"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa barusan Chanyeol?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae"

"Nado."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia tak percaya jika seseorang yang baru ia temui sekitar setengah jam lebih tadi membuatnya jatuh cinta seperti ini. Membuatnya jatuh kedalam jurang cinta orang yang ada di depannya itu, Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, semakin dekat dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Menautkan bibir mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang di bawah salju pertama. Hari ini, natal ini, salju pertama, Chanyeol menemukan pengganti Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun menemuka orang special.

END

Huaa.. gimana ff nya? Jelek? Gaje? Maafkan saja. Ini karena otak saja kenceng muter dan menemukan ide ff ini. Gimana gimana? REVIEW ya biar ChanPark tau ini ff kebutan kayak gimana? Maaf ya kalo kurang manis. REVIEW!

Mind to REVIEW? :D


End file.
